Fix me
by Flow483
Summary: Yo arreglé tu corazón durante el tiempo que estuviste en crisis, no haces lo mismo con el mio, tienes una singular manera de devolverme el favor. Twincest


**Fix Me**

By Flow

Cuantas noches había pasado en vela intentando encontrar una solución a mis sentimientos por ti, incontables tardes y mañanas. Haberte conocido durante toda la vida me otorgó la idea de querer saber qué se siente el amor, pero del verdadero. A pesar que tú eras menor que yo, por escasos minutos, sentía que la leve diferencia te había cedido la ventaja de tener creencias tan fuertes, a diferencia mía.

Persianas bajas, luces sin resplandecer y mi alegría enterrada bajo tu simple recuerdo. Las lágrimas rebosaban en mis ojos y se dirigían hacia un camino suicida al rodar por mis delicadas mejillas; aún encerrado en mi cuarto, no lograba satisfacer mi necesidad de estar solo, sentía tu presencia a pocos pasos de mí. Recostado en mi cama, carente de ganas de vivir y de sueños por cumplir, recordé y pude aclarar en mi mente la creciente oscuridad que en esos instantes se apoderaba de mí, o mínimamente, creía haberlo hecho.

Tras palpar inútilmente mi mesa de luz en busca de algo que no sabía con certeza de que trataba, escuché el crujido característico del vidrio al caer y hacerse añicos. Tomé el objeto que accidentalmente se encontraba en el suelo y bastó para que las lágrimas afloraran con mayor intensidad, bajo una nublada visibilidad pude descubrir una pequeña fotografía en la que ambos aparecíamos sin importar cuan estúpidos pareciéramos. Había tanta conexión entre nosotros, tanto para dar y recibir. Con leves temblores, deslicé un dedo sobre el papel impreso, en esa época, aún éramos felices.

Me exasperaba saber que no tenía salida y que lo nuestro era un grito desesperado de mi alma y el más alto nivel de mi imaginación. Tantas esperanzas puestas en un hecho inexistente, sin comienzo ni fin, un deseo más entre todos. Seguía recostado, perdido en mis pensamientos y en la nada cuando irrumpiste en la habitación. Me buscabas frenético y con facilidad pude denotar desesperación y locura en tus ojos, aún después de haber sido inundado por lágrimas delicadas llenas de impotencia y angustia, corriste a mis brazos gritando y gimiendo palabras inentendibles con tu quebrada voz; sabías cuánto me destrozaba verte así. Tu cabeza se insertó en mi pecho por atracción natural, me abrazabas mientras intentaba incorporarme sobre la cama. Te preguntaba cuál era la razón de tu llanto y malestar, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con lentitud tu cabello.

Luego de varios minutos, lograste calmarte y me explicaste el por qué de tu tristeza. La desgraciada de tu novia era la culpable de todo, el único ser humano que había pecado y se había permitido el privilegio de destrozarte tu preciado corazón. Querías dar una imagen de chico despiadado y rebelde, pero bajo esa ropa ajustada tan solo eras un alma en busca de alegría y de alguien que repare todo el sufrimiento que ahora se apoderaba de ti. Sabías que era tu fiel compañero en cualquier situación, en todas y cada una de ellas.

No pude resistir el fuerte impulso de abrazarte de tal modo que parecía querer fundirte en mis brazos, en señal de asentimiento, hundiste más aún tu rostro en mi pecho, podía sentir como tu angustia se apropiaba de mí en ese instante. Por segundos, alzaste tu mirada esperando encontrar una sonrisa que alentara tu alegría y borre tus males, pero solo viste algunas de todas las lágrimas que por ti había derramado. No lograbas comprender los pensamientos extravagantes que pasaban por mi mente, a pesar que intentaba ignorar la idea de querer tenerte así toda la vida.

Cuando me percaté de tu mirada, inútilmente intenté secar mi llanto pero me fue imposible a causa de una de tus manos, te acomodabas entre las suaves cobijas y con la mayor delicadeza de la que eras capaz, acariciaste mi rostro, acercaste el tuyo y me obligaste a remontar en la nube del deseo.

Con simples caricias, transformaste el infierno en paraíso. Ahora lograba comprender mezquinamente tu tan fuerte creencia en el amor. Aún así, no era suficiente, estaba dispuesto a evadir la barrera invisible e inexistente que nos dividía. Quería traspasar fronteras y seguir tu sucio juego, únicamente para verte feliz, o al menos serlo yo. Iba a ser un secreto entre ambos, solo sabríamos cada detalle y sensación nosotros dos, fuimos partícipes y cómplices del pecado.

Tu mirada colapsó con la mía, fuego imaginario carcomía nuestras mentes, el deseo era una realidad y la unión una necesidad. Una última lágrima recorrió el corto trayecto pero fue secada por mí antes de abalanzarme con desesperación y desenfreno sobre ti. Tus brazos ansiosos querían privarme de mi ropa, tampoco lo impedí, eran una molestia en ese momento. Sentir tu piel desnuda sobre la mía era una condición sobrehumana. Entre dulces caricias, besos y abrazos infinitos, fui capaz de verte despojado de todo. Mi respiración era agitada, me calmabas haciéndome saber que no permitirías que nada me ocurriera, nuevamente comencé a saber de qué trataba el paraíso.

Minutos después estabas recostado sobre mi pecho, recurriendo a la tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que me abrazabas una vez más. No tenía noción de lo que debía hacer, tan solo rodeé un brazo por tu espalda y lo único que logré fue que te aferraras más a mí. Lamentaría con el alma y la sangre el día que te dejara ir, pero ahora era tan solo una realidad, eras imposible a pesar de tenerte como siempre había querido verte, luego del suceso adictivo y fulminante que hacía momentos tuvo lugar.

Tras instantes que fueron horas o quizás minutos olvidados, debíamos abandonar la tentación de permanecer de aquella forma y negar la conexión que tanto anhelábamos, aunque doliera admitirlo. Ya tendríamos oportunidades para encontrar las fortalezas y debilidades ajenas, el tiempo estaba a nuestro favor.

Luego de ese sucio suceso, ningún encuentro fue igual. Me veías únicamente como a tu hermano, a pesar que mi mirada reflejara un desesperado deseo de pasión y necesidad constante de tu cuerpo. La situación no era como yo había imaginado, nuestra relación se desmoronaba y corroía con el pasar de los días.

Al poco tiempo de aquél deseado encuentro, conseguir alguna muestra de tu afecto era sinceramente imposible. Cada vez que mi vista se desviaba hacia donde tú te encontrabas dolorosas punzadas me invadían. Tu simple presencia me resultaba tortuosa, eras tan necesario y vital.

Recuerdo haber estado descendiendo la escalera de madera oscura, en ese momento no tuve otra reacción más que permanecer atónito y responder a la impotencia, con lágrimas cargadas de dolor creciendo en mis ojos y recorriendo el corto trecho entre mis mejillas y los peldaños. Era el peor de los venenos en su dosis más alta, a causa de eso recordaba y volvía a escuchar tus gemidos reiteradas veces como si estuvieras gritando en mis oídos. La simple imagen tuya entregando parte del amor que me correspondía mediante tiernos e infinitos besos era una tortura hacia mi alma, aquella chica no te merecía si había sido causante de un mar de dolor y tristeza en ti. Yo podía ser mejor, a pesar de eso, nunca me entregaste la oportunidad para demostrarlo.

No tuve la suficiente fuerza ni agallas como para exigirte una explicación o seguir observando y reducir mi derruido corazón a cenizas. Por momentos, me negaba a aceptar lo que había presenciado, era simplemente tonto e imposible, recurriste a mí para olvidarla y luego me abandonabas al primer instante en el que ella te ofrecía una nueva razón por la cual volver al pasado y retomar la lujuriosa relación que tenían.

Mis pensamientos eran variados y deprimentes, en su mayoría. Inconcientemente, me dirigí a mi habitación, rememorar nuestra corta historia era una necesidad constante y tras descubrir que mi cama aún conservaba tu aroma impregnado, las ideas fueron más claras que nunca.

Con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, mi corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones y el poco pudor que aún conservaba, tomé la pequeña navaja que nuestro padre biológico me había obsequiado el último campamento que habíamos compartido juntos. La duda y el arrepentimiento habían quedado grabados en el olvido, como mi amor por ti.

Con parsimonia, levanté el sweater que llevaba puesto dejando mi muñeca desnuda. Inhalé en busca de fuerzas inexistentes y sin contemplación por el pasado o por mi persona, lo clavé con fuerza y desesperación, cortaba lentamente toda la piel de mi brazo, tú merecías este dolor que ahora yo estaba sufriendo.

Ira asesina e impotencia se apoderaron de mí al escuchar como ambos reían de algo estúpido, mientras que yo me encontraba desangrando por el amor perdido de mi gemelo. Ardí en deseos de llamarlo y que observaba, pero la realidad era que ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse. Aún no lograba entender como yo había acallado todo tu dolor y tú me pagabas reconciliándote con aquella perra que únicamente te deseaba por la figura internacional que eras.

Una paz temporal me invadía en los momentos exactos en los que el filoso metal atravesaba con violencia mi delicada piel, grabando con perfección las letras de tu nombre. Aquellos diez minutos de diferencia te habían hecho más inmaduro de lo que yo era. La sangre salía frenéticamente y se desplazaba por cada centímetro de mis brazos. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y los mareos comenzaron a ser recurrentes mientras veía como la sustancia siniestra se desplazaba con tranquilidad por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Los colores comenzaban a tornarse oscuros, la vida llegaba a su fin, tu amor había sido únicamente un juego del cual yo era el perdedor. Los profundos cortes de mi cuerpo me imposibilitaban moverme sin antes sentir una desagradable sensación de vacío. La cruel realidad cayó sobre mí y fue allí cuando comencé a recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho, una salida estúpida y cobarde a mi único vicio. Te necesitaba en ese momento, ahí mismo abrazándome e intentando convencerme de alguna posible salida exitosa de esa embarazosa situación. Un último mareo me invadió, no distinguía en donde me encontraba y había perdido el contacto con el mundo, antes de perderme en la negrura que abarcaba mis ojos, mi cráneo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo. A causa del estruendo que había causado, estabas subiendo las interminables escaleras gritando con locura mi nombre, encontraste mi cadáver yaciendo rodeado de un gran charco de sangre, la sorpresa y el dolor formaron parte de ti nuevamente, pero esta vez, no caería en tu cínico juego de intentar arreglarte a ti ni a tu alma.


End file.
